when lightning strikes the knight
by A stone heart
Summary: When a strange woman comes to the guild asking for Erza's help. What will the Guild do when they find out that their queen has walked into a trap. With the help of fairy tail's strongest team with the additional members; Wendy, Garjeel, Mirajane and Cana. R&R chapter will be updated weekly
1. Chapter 1

The toughest team in the fairy tail returned home, to the guild after a long journey after completing their job. All five wizards; Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Wendy plus the two exceeds were exhausted after their long trip. It wasn't an easy job, and the wizards barely came out without a scratch. However, they were able to get the full reward, which was a change. There had been some property damage, but the client was still kind enough to let the damage slip.

"Oh man, that was a disaster, I can't wait to get home." Lucy stretched up, stretching her sore bones. "At least it will cover this months rent and get that old hag, of a landlady off my back."

"Come on Lucy, the job wasn't that bad.", Natsu smiled at the blond "in fact the client said he would use us again, for a job request."

"That is true when you consider that our last job ended up with us paying the client for repairs.", Wendy scratched her cheek, remembering the destruction caused by three of the five members of the group.

Aye," happy yelled with excitement in his voice. "plus, this time Lucy actually pulled her wait". The blue cat smiled waiting for a reaction from the blond.

"Tell me, what exactly do you do on this team again, cat?." The celestial wizard questioned the blue exceed.

"Yeah but that's because pyro over there doesn't know how to hold back.", Gray walked along the river bank heading towards the guild, hands resting in his pockets. Ignoring the banter that is happening between the two.

"As if you didn't cause your fair share of damage.", The pink haired man fired back.

"As I remember it was you, Natsu and Erza who was to blame for the destruction." Lucy reminded the wizards.

"Let's not think about the last job. All that matters now is getting back to the guild and given the master a quick job run down.", The redhead finally spoke up, after a long while of listening to the bickering.

"Yeah, because you're not trying to avoid taking the blame.", Lucy said sarcastically looking over to the knight, who only gave a small smirk of acknowledgement of her wrongdoing.

It didn't take long for the team to reach the guild. "We're back", Natsu shouted as he kicked the front door open.

"Welcome back guys.", The white-haired bartender greeted them, "how was your trip?".

"it was a success for once, with a minimum amount of destruction.", Carla answered the question for the team. "Let's hope we can keep that going, for a while at least". Mira just giggled as she listened to the white cat.

"Is the master here?", Erza looked around the room, trying to spot the short man. The she-devil turned to look at Erza.

"Yes, he is on the first floor", Erza headed to the stairs. "He wanted to discuss something with you, alone.", The Scarlet haired woman raised her eyebrows, not expecting that. She once again nodded to the cheerful woman.

"That's strange, I wonder what he wants to talk to her about?". Lucy who was talking to Levi looked towards the direction her friend had just left in.

"Yeah, normally he would leave it a day after a job when he wants to discuss anything with us." Gray and Juvia join the two girls.

"That is true, but a couple of days ago a woman came in all beat up looking for Erza," Cana informed the group. The drunken woman ignored the half-naked ice wizard indecency.

"She was shaken up quite a bit. She wouldn't say a word when we finally got her to talk. She refused to say much unless we agreed that Erza would take the job.", Cana informed them.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a strange one, even garjeel volunteered to sort the problem out, but she refused his help." Levi scratched her head. "She said it had to be Erza apparently, Erza had dealt with the dark guild before in the past. So she would be more comfortable if it was Erza who sorted it out again."

"It seems like one of the dark guilds she had taken out, a couple of years ago have come back to cause trouble."

"Where is the client?", Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"She is with the master, she wants to go with Erza back to her village." Maria started to clean a jug,

"I wonder why she wants Erza to work by herself, would it not be a more successful job if more people go with her." Gray scratches his chin

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to go anywhere by myself with her", Natsu called over the voices of the unruly guild members.

"Maybe its because they know, Fairy tail strongest team is also known for being fairy tail's most destructive team." Mira smiled at Lucy's reaction as she rested her head on the bar table.

"You know we can't even deny that one, just look at our success rates." Lucy let out a sigh

First Floor

The red-head chapt on the door to an office that sat at the back of the first floor. "Come in", an old man's voice called out. Doing as she was told she opened the door. "Oh, Erza, there you are, I take it that your job went well?".

"Yes, it did master", she looked to the old man, then to the woman with her back facing the knight.

"This is Katara, she's here to request you for a job." The woman turned around to greet the wizard with tired blue eyes. Katara's hair was short and purple colour, she wore a black jacket and was sporting a large scar across her neck. "I know you are just back, but it is vital you leave straight away." he ran a hand through his beard.

"Of course, but may I ask what is the job?", this time it was Katara who spoke to answer her question.

"A few years ago you defeated a guild called black lightning", she sighed with a shaky breath. "You managed to clear the village the last time, but now they have returned and have destroyed our homes. We need your assistance, please say you will help us". she pleaded.

"Of course, this time I will make sure they won't return." Katara smiled thanking the night.

"Now that's cleared up would you mind, if Erza and I spoke alone?", the woman shook her head and left the two fairy tail wizards,

"Master?", the red-head turned to him, knowing he had something on his mind. "is there something wrong?", she questioned him,

"Erza, when you are on this job I want you to keep your guard up, even when you're heading back to the guild. I know I don't need to tell you this but something doesn't seem right, we're not getting the full story.", Erza nodded her head.

"I agree, this katara woman didn't even look me in the eye when she spoke", she turned to walk out the door.

"Oh, Erza," the redhead stopped "here," the old man handed her a playing card, with a picture of Cana. "I know I don't usually do this, but on this job I want you to carry this with you. Just for safety, Cana will be keeping a close eye on it". The wizard took the card thanking him before leaving.

`I wonder what has gotten the master so worked up, it's rare for him to be this cautious on a simple job like this`, Erza frowned as she thought about it.

Ground Floor

The red-head wizard came down the stairs searching the room for the client. "Hey, Erza what was the master saying?", she heard Lucy shout towards her.

Turning around she found her team along with Juvia, Cana, Levi and Maira talking amongst themselves. "He was informing me of a job a client has requested me for," she stated. "Speaking of which have you seen the client?." She looked around for a second time since coming back down the stairs.

"Yeah, she left to stand outside." Gray looked in the direction of the door. "She a bit of a strange one", he folded his arms across his bare chest.

" Says the flasher", Cana spoke under her breath rewarding her with a glare.

"Do you want us to join you?", the youngest dragon slayer asked the older woman.

"No, but thank you, you all should rest it's been a long journey getting back to the guild." She gave the blue haired girl a thankful smile.

"Are you sure? I mean you must be exhausted yourself." Lucy had a concerned look on her face.

"I will be fine, I should return home in about a week, It shouldn't be too difficult". She headed to the door.

"Erza,"The brown-haired woman shouted at her causing her to stop. " I'll be keeping an eye out." the knight gave a grateful nod of her head before leaving.

""What was that about?", Natsu asked Lucy, but she only gave a shrug of her shoulders in response.

Hey guys please R&R let me know if you enjoyed the chapter and weather I need to improve on anything. Next chapter will be up on the 6/9/18


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Erza had left with the client on her job to remove the unwanted visitors from the village. Katara barely spoke to Erza, unless the knight asked her a question. The answers were always vague and didn't hold much information about the guild in question.

The two women stood just outside the village entrance, staring at the empty ghost town. "Strange", the redhead peered over the rock, they were hiding behind.

"What is?", the woman spoke up, as she edged closer to the knight.

"It's quiet, not even a single wizard watching the entrance" Erza turned to look at the purple haired woman, who seemed to be a bit jumpy. The red-head put it down to nerves. "Are you sure you don't have anything else to tell me?".

"No..no, I've told you everything I know", stuttering and refusing to look at Erza. Erza bit the inside of her cheek. Her gut was telling her something wasn't right.

"I'm finding that hard to believe, the only thing you've told me is the name of the guild and the fact that I've fought them before. You can't tell me anything else but that, not their guilds masters name or why they are attacking your village." The scarlet-haired knight looked down unconvinced.

"I'm sorry that I can't be of more help", she was fidgeting with her hands.

"I guess it can't be helped". Erza let out a frustrated sigh. "Just stay here, I'm going to check out the village." The woman just nodded again avoiding eye contact.

Erza stood at the gate of the village, staring at every house in her line of site. She was cautious as she walked forward, She could sense a massive amount of dark magic. "What is going on here?", the knight took out a sword for no reason but a hunch. "Something's not right", before she could take another step forward she sensed something behind her.

She lifted up her sword blocking an attack from behind when the attacker jumped back, Erza managed to get a better look at the person. It was a man, with brown hair and dark brown eyes, his clothes were all black apart from a silver lightning bolt on his chest. He had a similar symbol tattooed on his arm. When she looked around more people had joined them.

"I'm guessing you are the leader of the black lightning guild. I don't think we have met, last time. I fought black lightning it was a man called Rev who lead the guild", The man just laughed.

"You're talking about the old black lightning, we recreated the guild and let's just say we got rid of some dead weight." The wizards all around her laughed. "I also need to correct you, I'm not the guild's master, she is too busy to deal with you at the moment." Erza re-quipped into her heaven's wheel armour.

"Why are you attacking this village?", her voice was sharp as she eyed everybody around her, the man grinned.

"To be honest, we don't want this village. But we had to find a way to draw you out.", She tensed, as she prepared her attack.

"What do you want with me?", The scarlet haired woman clenched her teeth.

"I can't divulge that information, well not just now anyway." He stepped forward, "now, titania if you would be kind enough just to give up".

"Not on your life", she jumped into the air as the group of wizards launched at her. "heaven's wheel", her voice roared as a spiral of swords raced at her enemies, taking out a number of them.

She felt a burning sensation hit her from behind, causing her to be flown forwards crashing into the nearest wall. She looked over her shoulder glaring at the man that seemed to be leading the attack. She quickly changed into her flame empress armour, diving at the man who had just attacked her. Landing a few blows to the man stomach.

She ignored the burning in her back as she continued her attack on the man. As she went to throw another punch something wrapped around her arm, looking at the owner of the material wrapped around her arm. "Katara? why?".

She was hunched over as she held the rope. "Sorry", her voice was barely audible as she spoke. Erza was about to cut the restraint holding her, but she felt her power starting to drain. As her sword sliced through the rope, it never snapped instead, it sent electricity through the young woman's body, causing pain to spread throughout her nerves. She Hit the ground as her armour disappeared, leaving her in a blouse and her blue skirt. The fairy Tail wizard tried to push herself off the ground, but a heavy foot pushed her back down, grunting as she struggled against the weight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Look at that I can say I took out the queen of the fairies herself, Titania", He glared down at Erza, as the red-head struggled under the man's weight. She remembered the playing card hidden in her skirt pocket. She prayed that Katara's cancelling out magic wouldn't affect it. She hoped it was activated because she couldn't see herself getting out of this one.

"If we are being honest, you weren't the one who took me down, you just so happened to be holding me down now. If you want you can let me go, then we'll see who wins." The man just kicked her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. ".What do you want with me?." she shouted hoping to get some answers but she was met with another kick.

"I told you, you will find out soon enough", he started to tie the magic cancelling rope around her wrists as he dragged her to her feet.

"Why are you helping him?", she shouted at Katara, who turned away from her. " I can see it in the way you act, you don't want to be a part of this, so tell me why are you helping him?."

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way I will get to see them again", Erza was about to speak, She felt a punch to the gut causing her to blackout. The purple haired woman watched as the man slung the knight over his shoulder. "You've got what you wanted, Ren. Now tell your boss she needs to keep her side of the bargain. I've helped you, now let me see them and release the village."

"Oh no, we're not done yet, until everything is over. That's when you'll see everyone again", he smirked but the woman snapped, attempting to attack the man, he saw it coming and backhanded her. She hit the ground hard. "I wouldn't push it if I were you, remember we can still change our minds." The woman stayed on her knees as she watched the man carry the wizard away.

FAIRY TAIL Guildhall

Everybody sat around anxious, after listening to the fight. No one knew what to say, Mira sat with a worried look on her face as she thought about her childhood rival. Gray couldn't contain his anger it was like being back at the tower of heaven, knowing what was going on and not being able to do anything about it. Wendy sat close to tears as she thought about the redhead who was like a sister to her. While Lucy held her hands to her mouth, watching the card in an anger in Cana's hand.

"What are we waiting for? ", Natsu yells "we need to go save her", The pink-haired man was about to run out.

"Natsu," He heard the master of the guild shout at him. He was about to argue but stopped when he saw the old man's face. "We need to be smart, we can't just run head first into this one, we need to be discreet. They don't know we are coming, so I want you to take your team including Cana, Gajeel and Mira to go after Erza." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wonder why they want Erza so bad, what are they planning?", Lucy asked out of curiosity her hand scratching her chin.

"Right now that doesn't matter, what matters is getting Erza back. I want you all to be careful this could be another trap.", with that, the team prepared to leave.

Next update will be 11/9/18

Please R&R, even if its criticism I want to make my stories as they can be.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza woke to a pounding headache, squeezing her eyes tight before forcing them open. She found herself staring straight at a wooden door. Her back pressed against the cold stonewall, her arms were secured above her head, restricting her movement. While her feet were chained to the ground.

She struggled against the restraints trying to free herself, pulling at the chains on her arms, but she found herself weakening. `Damn it, they must be using Katara's magic to keep mine at bay.` The knight hung her head in frustration. Erza's head shot up as she heard the wooden door unlock, glaring at the door as it swung open revealing a young woman. The woman's hair was dark brown cut up to her shoulders, her clothes, were black with a silver lightning bolt on the chest.

"I see you're awake", she marched up to the restrained woman.

"Who are you? and what do you want with me?", The fairy tail wizard questioned, finding herself tiring with every passing moment. The woman just laughed.

"What's the matter Titania, aren't you enjoying the accommodation?", the brown haired woman smirked when the red-head growled at her. "Not to friendly, are you?.

"Sorry, I tend to forget my manners when being held against my will", Erza grunted as she felt a blow to the stomach coughing.

"Well if you really want i can give you a lesson or two", she smirked at the red before delivering another strong blow.

Breathing heavier, she couldn't keep her anger in check. " I've had enough of this game, what do you want with me?."

"My name is Rika Fong, master of this guild", Erza eyed the woman as she paced slowly in front of her. "When I took over black lightning, after you defeated the previous master. I made a promise that I would write all the wrongs done to this guild. That meant getting rid of the useless members, and of course, I needed to take out the great Erza Scarlet. What better place to do that, than in the place she brought our guild to its knees. I'm going to teach those villagers what will happen when someone messes with black lightning." Erza wasn't fazed, not even when Rika was inches away from her.

"How do you suppose you are going to do that?." Erza hated being so vulnerable, especially in a situation like this, no magic to fight with or armour to cover her, hands bound, She couldn't help but feel so weak. The brown-haired woman placed her hand on Erza's cheek, Smirking at her captive with hidden intentions.

"You'll know in due time", Rika got closer to Erza's ear. "But when I'm done with you, not even your precious fairy tail will recognise you." Before Erza could say anything, she felt pain shoot through her body starting at her cheek. The knight screamed as the lightning struck every nerve in her body.

"Why don't you just kill me now? or is there a reason you're keeping me around?." She let out a shaky breath. "Because I don't think you're telling me the full story." She felt another punch to the gut before another shock of electricity ran through her system once again.

Natsu's Team

The journey on the train was quiet but intense, everybody was deep in thought. Minus the two older dragon slayers, who were feeling the effects of their travel sickness. Gray slouched over staring at his clasped hands.

"Gray we will get her back, I know we will." Lucy said with a forced smile, trying to hold so much confidence in one look.

"Yeah, you know Erza's tough, she won't go down without a fight." Cana also tried to reassure Gray. But she knew how he was feeling after all, both her and Gray knew Erza before anyone else did. Gray just gave the two girls a nod.

"We should have seen it coming", he breathed out. "We knew something wasn't right, yet we still let her leave with that woman."

"Gray we need to stay focus, we can't go blaming ourselves, there wasn't any way we could have known this would have happened. "Mira spoke softly. "Erza has been through worse, we just need to have faith in her."

"I see you're awake", a female voice broke the conversation, the team looked at each other before Cana remembered the playing card, pulling it out showing her it had been activated.

"It's Erza", Cana spoke her voice sounding uncertain. The team sat quietly listening to the interaction between the two, even the two ill dragon slayers turned their heads in the direction of the playing card.

They all exchanged worried looks when they heard the cries of the fairy queen. "Though I would love to stay and continue this conversation I really must be going, but don't worry I will be back soon." The team looked at each other as they heard another painful cry before hearing a heavy door closed behind the female voice.

"Erza", Wendy breathed out, tears in her eyes.

"Guys, I need you to be quiet for a moment.", Cana informed them. The wizard stared at the card concentrating on it."Erza...Erza can you hear me?".

ERZA

The injured woman slouched over, breathing heavily "Erza", her head shot up at the sound of a familiar voice.

Cana?", the redhead asked unsure of the question.

"Yeah, it's me," Erza couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, she felt relieved after hearing the sound of her friend's voice.

"Thank goodness, I feared that the magic card had stopped working", the redhead once again tried pulling at the restraints.

"What's the big deal Erza, why haven't you broken free yet?", Gray yelled at the playing card.

"It's not that simple", she breathed out heavily. "Whatever they are using to hold me, is all so draining my magic. " She looked towards the door trying to figure out how to escape, "I'm going to have to be an inconvenience, I need your help." She clenched her teeth, she hated to sounds so weak to her guildmates.

"Don't worry, we are on our way. We left as soon as we heard you fighting", Lucy spoke trying to sound determined.

"Yeah, just sit tight, we've got you covered this time", the redhead couldn't help but smile at the sound of an ill salamander. Before she could say anything the door to her room opened.

"Katara, I presume there is a reason you have come to see me." The purple haired woman nodded sliding into the room shutting the door behind her.

"Yes, I need to apologise for my actions," she hesitated before continuing. "But I had no other choice. If I didn't help them they would destroy this village and the people in it, including my sons." Erza was taking back by the confession.

If you let me go, I can help you, you know I can", Erza's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't risk the lives of my village or my sons, I need to do this." The woman broke down.

"I don't agree with your decision but I understand it." If Erza didn't know that her friends were coming to get her, she might have tried a little harder to convince the woman of freeing her. But looking in the woman's eyes she knew it would have been useless anyway. "But could you let me know what are they planning?", her voice was strong as she stared down at the woman.

"The only thing I know, is they are planning to execute you, in front of the whole village. I'm sorry but I can't do anything", the woman opened the door. " I'm sorry, I need to go before they start getting suspicious", Erza just nodded as she left.

"Did you guys get that", she heard a choir of yeses. "Good, we need to focus on getting these people to safety."

"But what about you?", Wendy asked her voice full of concern.

"I'll be fine, we all know that the villagers won't be allowed to live after the execution. They just want to put a show on with me."

"But Erza..." Gray's voice was frustrated at the woman, Erza cut him off.

"Gray." Her voice was louder than she intended it to be, "This is still a fairy tail job. We need to focus on saving the villagers, then we can think about moving on to me."

"By that time, you could be dead", his voice was full of anger.

"It doesn't matter, I've told you this is our priority", the woman shot back. "Please, Gray, just do as I say", she whispered.

"Fine, but you better not die before we get there", he warned her, a shadow of a smile graced her face.

"I promise you , I will not fall in this place", Gray's lip twitched upwards at the woman's words.

chapter 4 will be up on the 18/9/18

R&R please, even if it is criticism. Always looking to improve


	4. Chapter 4

The Redhead hung in the jail cell, time passing slowly as she searched her mind for a plan of action. As to be expected it was a waste of energy."Are you still with us, erza?", Grey was now a lot calmer since they last talked.

"Yes, I just wish I knew how to get out of the situation", she looked up at her restraints. "Do you know how much longer you will be?", she asked as she tugged at the chains.

"We shouldn't be too long now", the celestial wizard spoke up.

"Good, you need to have a plan before storming in," The knight ordered. "We don't know what we are up against or how many members this guild may have."

"Relax Erza, we've got this", Salamander spoke with confidence, his hands resting on his head as he walked.

"That's what is worrying me", you can't go in with guns blazing Natsu." She could imagine the dragon slayer rolling his eyes, but this time he needed to think, there were other people at stake.

"She's right,", She heard Carla agree with her before continuing. "If we run in without a plan it's just going to turn out to be a massacre." She flew to the front of the group.

"So what's the plan?", Gajeel was the next to speak, he walked with his arms folded as he looked for someone to answer.

"Erza how many entrances to the village is there?", Mirajane asked softly.

" If I can recall correctly there is 2, one at the front and one at the back. when I came to this town no one was keeping watch at the gate, but I don't know if it will be any different now." the knight scrunched up her brows in thought.

"Going on that information, it should be easy enough to split up the team, one to free the townsfolk and one to free yourself, Erza. But that is only if we can get in undetected", the she-devil scratched her chin.

"Who will be dealing with the guild master?", Wendy fidgeted with her fingers, her nerves were getting the best of her.

"I don't mind having a shot at this one", Natsu's fist connected with his hand, his smile grew as he looked over to everybody. Waiting for someone to challenge him.

"Natsu, you'll need to be careful, I don't know much about her, all I can tell you is she uses lightning magic." the redhead warned the pink haired man.

"No sweat, I'll take care of it", he smirks, confident in his power.

The door to the jail opened revealing Katara, Rika and a hand full of black lightning members. "I'm surprised that we've managed to keep you here, you're more powerful than I thought, Katara.", The leader patted the villager on the arm. Katara looked away avoiding the knight's eyes.

"Don't be so shy, not everyone can say they helped take down the great Erza Scarlet". Erza couldn't help but laugh.

"You take pride in taken me prisoner, but you didn't even get involved in the fight. In fact, it wasn't even anyone in your guild but a resident of a village your holding hostage. I don't think you've earned any bragging rights", The leader of black lightning placed her hands behind her back, staring at the captured woman.

"But nobody needs to know that, do they Titania?", she smirks at the woman. "After all", she turned her head to look at everyone who stood behind her. " I don't think anyone will argue with me, do you?", she laughed as the redhead glared at her.

"While we are on the subject, I think it's time we get you ready, you need to look the part", her eyes shined menacingly. "Take her down", Erza gave her a confused look. "Don't worry I'm not letting you go. I just want to have some fun, Katara", she commanded. The villager just nodded approaching to stand next to her. She took out a glowing rope before throwing it around the knight's wrist allowing her to cut the restrains, letting the scarlet haired woman drop to the floor.

"You don't need to do this, if you free me I will help you, you know i can", Erza looked at Katara.

"Oh shut up.", Rika shouted kicking the knight in the chest with so much force she was thrown back into the wall, smashing her head so hard she was seeing stars. Rika walked over to the woman lying against the wall pointing her finger at her. "i'm going to make sure you regret the day you messed with black lightning, Titania.", her voice dripped with venom as electricity shot out her fingertips.

A scream ripped from the knight's throat as her nerves were being attacked. The fairy tail wizards cringed as they heard the strongest female member being tortured. Natsu gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as he fought with himself not to shout at the card just in case he blows Erza's cover. The other members weren't much better, Gray was shaking with rage he didn't attempted to hide it.

"The cowards", Cana whispered as the card shook in her hand.

"They'll pay for this", Grey's voice came out deeper as he thought about his friend.

"Oh come on, don't blackout now Erza, we were just starting to have fun", Rika's voice filled with joy as she looked down at the panting woman. "We're just getting started", She laughed as she landed a blow to the woman's face, busting her nose. Erza ran her arm across her bloody nose, wiping away some of the blood. "You're definitely going to look the part when I'm done with you. When those villagers see your battered and bloody body and witness your death, they will understand, why no one will ever cross dark lightning again", she delivered another kick to the stomach. The knight started coughing violently.

The gang continued to listen to the assault, they all reacted in their own ways but they all felt the same. "Turn it off", it was Gajeel who spoke first.

"You can't be serious, we can't abandon her like that", Cana shouted at the Iron dragon slayer.

"There's no point on us listening to this, it's only going to distract us from the main objective", he barked back at her.

"Cana, Garjeel is right", Maria's voice was softly spoken.

"But", she tried to argue but Maria cut her off.

"Cana, please this is hard enough, if we can prevent it from being any harder by just muting the card. You know yourself Erza wouldn't want us listening to this.", The she-devil placed her hand on top of the brown haired wizard's. Cana looked down before nodding her head. She deactivated the card putting it back in her purse. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, turning around to see her blonde teammate given her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back", she looked to the team "we can't continue to stand here, every minute we're wasting is a minute that Erza doesn't have. Now let's get going".

…

Hey guys sorry for the delay, i will update on the 26/9/18

Please R&R let me know what you think,


End file.
